It's Not Okay
by darksideofnight
Summary: He couldn't alleviate the nagging feeling...it stayed rooted at the back of his thoughts, making his smile feel false and hollow.


Jack smiled. This was all just to celebrate him becoming a guardian? Santoff Claussen was packed with yetis and elves, and, of course, the five guardians. A dining table was packed with food, and smiles were on every face. Jack was happy. For the first time, he had some believers, people who could see him, and now he had some friends, too. Evidently all old and harsh feelings had been forgotten. Smiles were exchanged generously. But one thing still nagged in the back of the new guardian's mind. This wasn't because he had been accepted. It was because the Man in the Moon has forced them to allow him a place with them. It was false. And, try as he might to ignore the doubt, it made his smile feel hollow and weak.

"Jack, is something wrong? You look a little upset." Tooth looked at him with concern. He wondered how much of the look on her face could be because someone had told her to care. He didn't think it was faked, but how could it be real?

"Are you feeling sick or somethin,' mate?" Bunnymund continued eating carrots, though he too wondered what was up, concern mirrored on his face. He had only been on conversational terms with the winter child for a couple days, but he already knew how to tell when the boy was upset.

"No, uh, it's nothing. Don't worry." North, too, eyed him with concern.

"Jack, tell us what is wrong. If you tell us, we may do something about it." Santa encouraged him kindly. Jack felt a shadow of his old resentment creep up at him when he saw them all look at him like that. And the resentment opened his mouth for him.

"How is this supposed to be fun or nice at all, when I know the only reason you are even talking to me is because the Moon told you to? It isn't very fun to know that is the only reason people care about you." He regretted saying this as soon as he saw how crestfallen and guilty they all looked, Sandman forming a frowning golden face above his head. But, at the same time, he was glad he had said it. What right did they have to pretend he had never been neglected and alone? They all looked down, knowing that there was no real answer to that. There wasn't any good reason, other than simply disregarding the birth of another seasonal spirit.

"We're sorry, Jack." Tooth looked sad, and the baby fairies around her chittered sorrowfully, adding their apology.

"Yeah, it's bloody stupid. We don't have a good reason for leaving you alone. But I can tell ya' that this is the most sorry I've ever been about anything in my life." Sandman nodded in agreement, his muteness making it somewhat difficult to communicate an apology.

"We are sorry, Jack. We will probably never be able to make up for it, but, we can try. Please allow us that chance." North was equally regretful. He wished that he had done something for the spirit during all those Christmases he's spent alone. But, he's justified himself by saying he was on the naughty list, anyway. It still wasn't a reason for them to ignore another immortal for so long. Jack looked down at his bare feet, slightly embarrassed by the attention he had attracted.

"We know we have been rude in the past. We know it's unforgivable. But, we'll try our best to look after you from now on." Tooth's face was alight with newfound determination, and Jack decided that no one, not even immortal guardians could fake all those emotions. He would at least try to get along with them and see how it went. He smiled, but this time it was genuine, and the expression formed on the faces of the other guardians as well. They were forgiven, and they understood, but that did not alleviate their desire to make it up to the white haired boy, somehow.

"It's okay. I know you'll try."

A/N: I'm not sure how much I like this one…but I hope you enjoyed it. I've got another couple ideas for RoTG fics, so I'll write those, and hopefully everyone will like them! Review if you've got the time, and constructive criticism is VERY much encouraged! Thanks for reading!


End file.
